


Beautiful

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For the BTVS/RPS challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the BTVS/RPS challenge

It catches Elijah at the oddest of moments. When he comes to bed late and Andrew curls around him, limbs heavy and warm with sleep.

Or watching Andrew perched on the edge of the couch mid game, his tongue poked out in concentration. Elijah, foot tapping a staccato beat, glances out of the corner of his eye and is awed by the intensity of focus.

Or moments later when Andrew's character suffers an untimely and violent death, and Andrew lets loose with a string of curse words in five languages, two of which are artificial.

Then it hits him. 

_Beautiful_.


End file.
